


Not forgotten

by kokili



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokili/pseuds/kokili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black sheep of a starfleet family comes back. And it brings a unpleasand news.</p>
<p>This story shall become part of a Voyager return serie.<br/>The reason I mentioned Seven of Nine as character, even if she will nor appear in the story, you will find out by yourself.<br/>I hope, my english is acceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not forgotten

# Lilli MacLeeder

Created Mittwoch 04 Juni 2014

Hello, my name is Lilli Casper. I was an actress in kid's movies and made puppet theater. My other passion was music. Music for kids and for grown ups. Music for kids and dirty old punks.  
I lived in an small community on earth and even if we where no traditionalists, we don't possess much technical things.  
Lilli Casper is my choosen name. I was born als Marta MacLeeder, second dauther of two starfleet officers. Marta means mistress. Oh my god! Born into a big proud, starfleet family, starfleet for centuries. Guess what, I am the black sheep. My family is not only starfleet, they are part of the falcons, particulary my uncle, fathers older brother.  
18 years ago, I was around 14 years old, I was forced once again to participate there boring hang outs they call "party". Boring relatives (all starfleet), "promissing" ensings (holy shit, greasy dudes they had been) and other dirt. I hated them all.  
After insulting some of the young aseholes, I was left alone, hanging around with my juice. Behind me, unseen by them, my uncle had a talk with a fellow brass. Proudly my uncle told him about some borg drones they captured. There ship, a scout ship, had been damaged in an accident and the six drones where severed form the collective. The drones did it to an starfleet base and asked for help. One was a young woman, my uncle said. Could have been pretty, he said, describing her form. Holy shit, sexism still exist in the 24. century.  
But then I nearly freaked out. "Oh, the girl we killed first for vivisection", my uncle told. Than an elder man. For more than an hour the two discussed about the findings. I couldn't move.  
You know, I didn't liked starfleet at all. After that, I hated it.  
I left earth with 27. I had a good life with my people, some of them had even been starfleet. Better one, I hope. I headed to an planet at the outskirts of the federation, a more primitive planet. A more real planet with less technic. But our ship didn't made it.  
Today we will make contact with the federation again. Very careful. First contact with the press, not with starfleet.  
You know, my uncle, he is still high guy with starfleet, wouldn't like to see his niece comming back from the dead as a severed borg drone. With the story of the girl he murdered.


End file.
